


Family of Blood

by lolliipxps



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, M/M, Star isnt even in it.. for now, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: What if Star wasn't apart of the equation? What if it was David that Michael had been following during the concert? What Michael doesn't know might just change his life forever. Worst of all? He doesn't even discover that until it's too late.





	1. The Boardwalk

The boardwalk was a much busier place at night, or at least that what Michael seemed to think. There were more people there than there had been earlier in the day and more things going on. There was so much that he wanted to be able to do. However, there was just one problem: his little brother. Sam just kept following him no matter where he went, like he had nothing better to do. It made Michael feel like he was babysitting. Why couldn't Sam just follow around their mother instead of following him all damn night?

The brunette was actually on his way to a concert that had just started not too long ago, figuring it might be worth checking out. During this time, though, he noticed a group a bikers. There didn't seem to be anything interesting about them. They were probably just your typical biker gang but something about them seemed to get his attention, the pale blond in particular. It wasn't something he could quite explain, but  Michael felt almost attracted to the stranger, even staring at him for a few minutes. Unaware of the fact that he had stopped all together, Sam snapped him out of whatever trance he had been under.

"Hello, earth to Mike. Are you even listening to me?" Sam said, causing Michael to shake his head and look down at him, "What gives? You can't just stop suddenly like that and stare. That's just creepy, Mike!"

The eldest shrugged his shoulders but didn't reply, instead opting to move forward in the direction of the concert, unaware of the fact that the very person he had been staring at was staring right back at him. In fact, the blond was watching with just as much interest as he had been.

 _What do you think Davey? They look like tourists. Think they could make a good meal?_ Marko had noticed the way David had been looking at the brown haired dude. To him the guy just looked like someone to eat, nothing more. _The twerp doesn't look like he has much bone on him though..._

David doesn't respond at first. Instead he just continues to stare at the brunette until he disappears from his sight. _They don't look like tourists, probably just moved here. I don't know. But I think I want to keep an eye out on the older one, might even_ ** _test_** _him later._ He was completely serious. David could tell when someone was either predator or prey and that brunette was definitely a predator.

The vampire was too curious to just sit on his bike, so he decided to get off his bike and follow his prey. The boys would understand. _How would you boys like to mess with Max for little while? I think I'm going to check out the concert for a bit._ They knew he could care less about the concert.

It didn't take long to locate the target among the crowd, not since David had picked up on his scent. Even so, he was one of the only ones in the crowd that wasn't invested, wasn't dancing like a maniac. David didn't blame him, the music was shit compared to the last concert they had put on here. But the blond couldn't help but smile as he noticed that the brunette spotted him. He didn't even have to be looking to know, he could _feel_ it. It was the moment that they locked eyes that he knew for sure that he wanted this man.

Eventually tired of keeping his distance, David slowly crept through the crowd until he was positioned right behind his target. His mouth was right by the  other's ear, his breath causing the human to shiver. "You must be new here, haven't seen your face around here before," David spoke softly into the ear, just close enough so that only himself (because of his excellent hearing of course) and the brunette could hear. The concert was so loud that no other person would be able to hear anyway. "Enjoying the concert?"

Michael, of course, was startled by the stranger. He'd only been watching him from afar but never had he figured he would get the blond's attention. If anything, he probably came off as some sort of crazy stalker. Imagine his surprise when he realized that the man was staring right back at him. At this point the sound of the concert didn't even matter, not that he'd been paying too much attention to it (it wasn't near as good as he thought it would be.) But then the blond started to move, to which he assumed to leave the concert, only to temporarily disappear from sight. He didn't expect the stranger to appear right behind him. Michael had no idea how he knew it was the man, he just knew.

Feeling the breath made his skin shiver slightly, enough that he was sure the blond would notice. Then there was the sound of his voice. It was so calm, almost comforting in away. For a moment Michael had even forgotten that Sam was still there. Right now he didn't necessarily care too much. However, when he turned around to respond, there was no one behind him to even address. This caused him to be confused as he looked around to find the source, which he could not.

"You alright, Mike?" Sam shouted at Michael, attempting to get his attention over the music. "What are you looking for?"

Michael didn't respond, too distracted to really pay attention to a word Sam said. Instead he moved through the crowd in the search, not particularly caring if his brother followed. Only when they got far enough from the crowd did Michael realize that Sam was still talking to him.

"Hey, I thought we were going to listen to concert? Where are you going?" Sam asked, sort of sounding like that typical annoying sibling, "C'mon Mike! Why aren't you talking to me?"

The eldest finally stopped in front of (unknowingly) a comic book shop and sighed before staring down at his brother. "Look, don't you have anything better to do than just follow me around? Seriously." Michael muttered, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "I'm not your damn babysitter, you know."

Sam appeared mildly annoyed but he also just so happened to notice that they were standing in front of a comic book shop. Almost instantly a grin graced his face. "Yeah, actually, it looks like I do." The youngest said happily and headed into the comic book shop.

Of course, the moment Sam left his side was the time the blond magically reappeared behind him.  "Wow, that's some annoying kid brother you have there, does he always follow you around?" the blond said, causing him to jump a little, "Forgive the intrusion, the names David."

The brunette turned around, this time the blond still being there, and chuckled in response. "Yeah, he does that every once in a while, but don't knock him. He really is a good kid," Michael replied as he got a good look at David up close. There was definite attraction but he ignored it. "I'm Michael. Say, you didn't follow me to the concert, did you?"

David didn't bother to hold back a smirk. "And what would you say if I did? It didn't look like you were going to approach me, so I decided to take iniative." David was being playful but at the same time there was a faint seriousness in his tone. "So, what brings you to Santa Carla, _Michael_?"

The older male draped an arm over Michael's shoulders as he began to move closer to his bike, where the boys were once more. David studied the human, observing his facial reactions, getting familiar with the scent. Yes, he was definitely going to have to test Michael. Never once did his smile falter.

 _Ooh, it looks like Davey has a little crush already. You sure know how to pick em!_ Marko teased but David obviously was paying no mind. _What do you think, Paul?_

 _It seems that way to me. He's young and pretty, probably pretty stupid though. What do you think, Dwayne?_ Dwayne didn't respond to Paul, not really having an interest in the conversation.

Michael wasn't sure where he was going but lead David lead the way regardless. "Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a creeper. You just seemed like the only person here that isn't batshit crazy," Michael stated bluntly, though opting to leave out the truth, "Ah...Well, you know, parents got divorced and things happened. So we kind of ended up here with my grandpa, nothing too special."

"Well there are plenty of batshit people here in Santa Carla, including myself to some degree, but you get used to it." David patted Michael's back as he finally made it to his bike, standing by the others, "You know what, best move you've ever made. You're really going to like it here Michael. In fact, I'd like to show  you around, so what do you say?"

It took a moment for Michael to think it over and as much as he'd like to accept the offer, he couldn't. If he just up and left Sam would freak and possibly tell on him. The last thing he wanted to get in trouble on his first night here. Michael hesitantly shook his head in response.

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think that's an option, I got to make sure my kid brother gets home." Michael looked at the other boys around them, not sure how to feel about them, before turning his attention back to David, "I'll have to take a rain check on that."

David internally sighed at that. Kid brothers were such a pain in the ass. Regardless, he kept smiling and let it slide, after all he was human. Human attachments were also a hindrance.  "Yeah sure, maybe another time when don't have that kid brother of yours around. You can always find me somewhere around the boardwalk during the night, kind of our hangout."

As if right on cue, Sam came out of the comic book store with a comic. Funny considering he really didn't have any money to get anything, right? The kid looked around for a little while before finally spotting Michael. Sam somewhat recognized the man that his brother was standing beside. It was the one he'd been staring at, he shrugged.

"There you are, Mike, I couldn't find you at first." Sam spoke up with a smile, "Are you ready to go home? It's getting kind of late."

David and the boys noted the comic in Sam's hands. _Vampire's Everywhere._ Must be those hunter brothers. Yes, they knew all about them but didn't take them seriously. Really, what harm could kids do? They weren't worth the attention. However, if they proved to be a problem David would do what he had to do. Same with the kid brother of Michael's.

"Sam, how the hell did you get that comic? Mom didn't give  you that much money did she?" Michael rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Whatever, don't complain if you get nightmares tonight from that horror comic. And don't think for a second I'll let you get me in trouble." Michael waved at David, "I'll see you around."

The Lost boys looked on as Michael got on his Motorcyle and drove off with the twerp. _What do you think of him boys? Think he's worth testing? Of course, the kid might be a problem but we can work around that._ It didn't really matter what their response was going to be because David wanted him and David always got what he wanted in the end. _See you very soon, **Michael**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a little fun with the boys and Sam pays a visit to the comic store.

  
Last night had been an interesting night and he couldn't help but think of the blonde man, David. Even after he had gotten home, not that he had wanted to leave the boardwalk in the first place. If he hadn't of had Sam with him he would have stayed, spent some more time there. But tonight was going to be a different night.

It was like an idea had been planted in his brain, an idea that he couldn't get out, an idea telling him that he _had_ to go to the boardwalk tonight. Even if he did want to stay home, which he didn't, something told him that he wouldn't be capable. Because he knew that _David_ was going to be there. So, he'd waited all day until the sunset.

"Hey, Mike, if you're going to the boardwalk can I go with you?" Sam asked as he stood at the door, causing the brunette to sigh, "Please, I really want to go back to the comic book shop. I've got perfectly good money to spend!"

Michael didn't want to bother with extra luggage tonight but if he said no he knew Sam would tell on him. He would run off, or in this case, call their mother and she would make him take the boy. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Lucy had gotten a job at the tape store on the boardwalk, so maybe he could convince her to take Sam home since he had plans.

"Alright, fine, but if you want to get a ride home you'll have to hitch a ride with mom," Michael muttered as he twisted the door knob and made his way to his bike, "I have plans tonight and the last thing I want is to babysit you all night, alright?"

After parting ways with Sam, Michael walked around the boardwalk, which wasn't near as crowded as it had been the other night. Made walking around so much easier. As he was walking he noticed that one of the booths had a nice looking leather jacket. Of course he had to go over and buy it, and just barely had enough from the money he had been given. He stepped out of the booth and slipped on the jacket, getting nice feel for it. Definitely worth the money he'd spent.

"The leather looks good on you, you should definitely keep it," a familiar voice said from behind him, causing him to jump. He turned around to see the exact person he'd even came here to see, the blonde must have been looking for him, too. "Glad you decided to come tonight, I'd been hoping you would."

Michael smiled at David. "Thanks I thought it looked nice, took most of my money, though," he sighed and shook his head. So much for getting supper tonight, oh well. "I was actually thinking of getting my ear pierced over there, too."

"That place is a giant ripoff, if you want your ear pierced I can do it for you." David said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Michael and started to lead him towards where his bike was parked and where the rest of the boys were. "So what do you say we go on a little ride, huh? I'm sure you're bored just walking around the boardwalk."

The Brunette wasn't going to admit it out loud, but the main reason he had even came to the boardwalk was because of David. He had been low-key looking for the blond since he got there, other than that there wasn't anything too appealing about the boardwalk itself. Michael nodded in response as he looked up at David. Good thing he wouldn't have to worry about Sam tonight.

"Sure, why not, sounds fun to me," Michael said with a shrug as they stopped in front of the bikes, "Anything is better than sticking around here babysitting my little brother. He can be a bit of a handful.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Sam definitely thought there was something different about the group that his brother had chosen to hang out with. There was just something about the way they looked and acted. Maybe it was even the way the pale blond looked at Michael. But he wasn't going to question his brother's choice in friends, even if they did seem a little odd. That didn't matter at the moment, though, because he was at the comic book shop; his heaven.

He started to look at some of the comics when the two boys he'd seen the last time approached him.

"Have you noticed anything....Different about Santa Carla, yet?" The darker hair one, Alan, asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"No, actually it seems like a pretty good place," Sam muttered as he continued to look through the comic selection, "If you're a Martian."

"Or if you're a vampire," The other one, Edgar, said as the two followed Sam as he moved, "Hey, take this comic, too." He handed him another vampire comic.

"Are you sniffing on this print or something?" Sam just shook his head when he saw the comic. "I told you, I don't like horror comics," he simply replied, simply not taking the offered comic, "Thanks for the offer though."

"You think you really know Santa Carla? You don't." Edgar pressed, still offering the comic insistently, "You really should take the comic."

"Yeah, sort of think of it as a survival manual," Alan urged and pointing towards the back on the comic, "Vampire's are everywhere, my friend, and without it you're shit out of luck."

Edgar nodded, "You never know when you'll run into one of them shitsuckers. You might even need the help of professional's like us. We even put our number on the back."

Once more Sam did not take the comic, instead opting to head towards the exit. Those two where just what he didn't want to deal with today. And he thought those bikers were odd? These brothers were just plain weird.

"Hey! Don't whine when you have to come back because you were too _normal_ to see the truth!" Edgar shouted, "We know you'll be back!"

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The pieces were fitting together perfectly. David knew that he wanted Michael, and despite the fact that other boys were there being obnoxious, all attention was on him. He had successfully lured Michael. Brought him where the vampire knew the human (for now) would belong. All he had to do now was get him to take the next step.

It wasn't going to take long after he got Michael to drink his blood. The killer instinct was strong in this one and that meant that Michael had to be _his_. There was no way around it. The blond could already see it, the imagine of hunting with Michael, seeing the blood smeared across his face. Perhaps he'd never wanted anything more.

"You know what? I think you'll like it here, Michael," David said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Michael as he lead him to lobby area. When he got close to his throne he pulled away, still smirking,

He took a joint out of his pocket before lighting it, offering it to Michael after taking a hit himself, "Wanna take a hit? C'mon give it a try."

The brunette seemed to be debating whether he wanted it or not, so David decided to give him a mental nudge. It wasn't something he really did often, but Michael seemed to be a a different case altogether. He couldn't help but grin when he accepted the joint. When Michael was done, he took it back and sat down in his wheelchair throne.

He could see that Michael was curious about the place. The way he was looking around, taking in their surroundings, made it rather obvious. The place certainly looked a dump but really it was the perfect spot. A spot he looked forward to sharing with Michael.

"So, Michael, what do you think of Santa Carla so far?" David asked, a grin gracing his features as he took a drag and passed it on. "See anything you like?"

Michael pondered on that for a moment before finally responding. "It's a weird place, nice, but weird. Doesn't seem to be much to it though."

"Oh trust me, there is much more to Santa Carla than meets the eye, you'll see." David stated. "You've only just got here and the longer you stick around us, you'll be seeing it under a whole new light."

The boys were gather around, waiting for the joint to be passed around. When Michael finally passed the joint to Paul, David pulled Marko over to whisper in his ear. Marko disappeared for a moment before returning with what looked like a bottle of wine.

Slowly David leaned forward, offering the bottle to the human. "Have a drink, Michael, join us."

Again Michael seemed to be thinking it over, another mental nudge sent his way. "A little drink doesn't hurt, does it? Why don't you live a little."

That seemed to be enough of a push as Michael accepted the offered bottle, definitely taking more than a little drink. David couldn't help but grin as he looked on, the boys cheering in the background.

"Welcome to family, Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was meant to be longer but oh well! I hope you all like it. (And thank you to those who have been patiently waiting. <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at that, another fic. The idea just kind of hit me. But I hope you all enjoy this one, too! :)


End file.
